


Dem's Granblue Collection

by Demial



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Collars, Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Nicknames, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Currently deep into GBF! This is my first foray into writing for it. I intend to add more stuff I think of later. Gonna be Gender Neutral or Female Reader and the rating may go up.
Relationships: Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Lucifer, Sandalphon

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Reader, Female!Reader

"Does it fit good, Lucy?" you asked Lucifer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sandalphon happened to walk in on you tugging gently on the collar on Lucifer's neck. It was black leather to match his light armour. You thought it looked cute on him. Sandalphon didn't agree. He got angry.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?!"  
  
Lucifer was shocked a for a moment, then regained his composure. "Because my master asked me to."  
  
"That's not what I meant," he continued just as angrily. "Why are _you_ wearing it and why are you calling her that?!"  
  
Lucifer mulled his words while Sandalphon shot you a dirty look. You rolled your eyes in response.  
  
"Sandalphon. You are young and inexperienced," Lucifer said.  
  
He huffed.  
  
"Wearing this collar is, hmm, _soothing_ ," explained Lucifer. "Like the times I would visit you at the lab and was able to forget about the skies resting on my shoulders." He smiled thinking about it.  
  
Sandalphon narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. Lucifer continued to explain. Sandalphon tilted his head, considering yet criticizing the other's words. You started to walk around to Sandalphon's back. Slowly but as casually as you could. He glanced at you, then back to Lucifer, paying you no more mind. His opinion of you wasn't exactly high.  
  
When you were squared up behind Sandalphon, you quickly pulled out a collar and slipped it around his neck. You were able to fasten the buckle before he could stop you. Lucifer watched for his friend's reaction to the collar, which matched his in colour. Nothing happened and time crawled while you both waited for him to get angry. Or something!  
  
"Sandalphon?" you asked.  
  
"...huh?" He snapped to attention, blinking.  
  
He was still spacy so you took his hand and tugged. He stumbled into you, just short of letting all his weight lean into you.  
  
"Amazing," said Lucifer. "I haven't seen him this relaxed in centuries."  
  
It was a massive and pleasant surprise that putting the collar on him had this effect; like pinching the back of the neck of a kitten. You had been hoping for a long time to get along with Sandalphon--but on your own terms. His way of interacting with you was akin to a hissing hedgehog and it wasn't working.  
  
With Lucifer's input, you guided Sandalphon's forehead down to rest on your shoulder. Somewhere down inside him, his first instinct was to resist but all he could muster was putting his palms to your chest. You pulled Lucifer's arms around the both of you for a group hug around Sandalphon.  
  
You took the collar off later and Sandalphon left in a silent huff. But when you offered it wordlessly to him later, he accepted it and put it on himself. He sat with you for a while, head on your shoulder.


	2. Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral Neutral!Reader

What a peaceful morning. Peaceful, because Percy was sleeping.  
  
You lifted your mug of tea to your lips and took a sip. Ouch! It was still too hot but you didn't want to wait until it cooled to drink it. You needed your quiet time before Percy woke up. He was beautiful, lying on his stomach in your bed with his cheek pressed to the pillow. His shoulder and arm protruded from the blankets and wrapped around the pillow with soft curves of muscle. You also had a rare view of his messy hair before he slicked it back, something he usually made sure no one else saw. A pride thing.  
  
As soon as he woke up, he would fly through his morning routine. He once said he did so because he had things to do, vassals to lead. You would be dragged along for the ride. You enjoyed the adventures and you were proud of him. But you only survived the fiery tornado that was Percival if you got your quiet time.  
  
After ten minutes, you glanced over to see him awake and already sitting on the side of the bed. He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, looking grumpy.  
  
"Did you eat?" he grumbled sleepily.  
  
Whoops. You didn't. "No."  
  
He stood, combing his hair from his face with his fingers. "There's some tea biscuits on the shelf." He threw a robe on and went to get the biscuits for you. If you didn't take care of yourself, he would do it for you. 


	3. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral Reader

You originally found him resting within the temple.  
  
You got lost and stumbled on him by accident. You originally didn't think it was a living being inside the cocoon made of bright white wings. They glowed gently, dimly lighting the stone walls of the room. You didn't know what it was. You stood, staring at it for a while. It seemed sacred and you contemplated leaving to be polite. But when no one materialized to shoo you out, you stepped towards the cocoon. The feathers were amazingly long and the edges appeared sharp. You reached towards them to feel for yourself if they might cut your fingers like a paper cut.  
  
A hand grabbed yours, stopping you. The hand had a cutoff glove. Its fingers glided across your knuckles, as if feeling you out. The touch was non-threatening so you stood still.  
  
"I was not expecting a visitor," said an even, male voice from within.  
  
The wings unfurled, slowly, elegantly, casting the light farther towards the walls of the room. Inside was a beautiful, slender young man with white hair, dressed in black, leather armour. The cocoon was six white wings sprouting from his back. He let go of your hand and his feet landed on the floor.  
  
"I do not mind a visitor but I will have to go back to sleep soon."  
  
He acted as if you were a visiting friend. That gave you the courage to ask who he was.  
  
Lucifer was his name. He said he dwelled within the temple, resting. He had been resting for a hundred years and continued speaking as if that was normal. It wasn't until he explained other things, something about watching over the skies, that the wheels started turning in your mind again and you remembered to ask him questions.  
  
"Mm." He smiled. "I will explain."  
  
He proceeded to instruct you like a beloved teacher of kindergartners and gave you a rundown of what the archangels did for the skies. The lecture's material was interesting so you didn't feel condescended to.  
  
You were so busy listening that when he asked who _you_ were, it took a second before your brain caught up. Your life was simple, as you explained. Not much to talk about.  
  
He smiled again. "From my point of view, that is a good thing. It is my wish for you to live in peace."  
  
That certainly was true lately. A plague had struck your village. You were supposed to be staying indoors but your family was healthy and you were bored. You made the mistake of explaining this and Lucifer frowned slightly.  
  
"You should listen to the others. That is wise advice. Go home to your family and remain there. Return after the plague had passed, if you wish."  
  
He lifted off from the floor and cocooned himself inside his wings again, nonverbally dismissing you. You waited a bit. Sadly. He didn't come back out so you left the temple and went home. There wasn't anywhere else to go, anyway.  
  
A week later, things were unbearable. Every step was a massive effort and your thoughts were wholly negative. And you weren't even sick, just _down_. You didn't realize that going outside meant so much to your existence. It was a terrible idea but you snuck out of your house and the village. You found Lucifer's cocoon more easily the second time. The journey there really took it out of you and you lay down on the stone floor under the gentle, white glow, using your arms as a pillow behind your head.  
  
"Has the plague passed so soon?"  
  
You glanced up to see the wings slightly parted in an oval shape. You couldn't see Lucifer's face and he sounded far away.  
  
"No," was your reluctant reply.  
  
"Mm. Why aren't you in your home, then?"  
  
You sighed forcefully out your nose. You let the silence stretch and he waited.  
  
"I'm _sad_ ," you all but wailed.  
  
"Sad? Why?" he asked, with genuine concern.  
  
You explained that humans are social creatures. Seeing just your family every day was okay for a short while but not for the long-term. The silence that followed was ponderous.  
  
"Hmmmm. Perhaps, I can be company for you now and then." He reached out of the gap in his wings. "Take my hand and hold tight."  
  
You took his hand and he pulled you up into the gap into a standing position. You had the sensation of continuing to float upward into the cocoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to finish this so I'm taking suggestions. or it could just end right there, I enjoyed writing it either way


	4. Sandalphon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonconsensual domination of Sandalphon, implied female reader

You and the crew found an item with the power to bind primals. Luckily, you were able to keep from being used for evil and to cause any primals any suffering. It was a comfort to Lyria. You felt the same.  
  
Except when you looked at Sandalphon. Seeing him reminded you of his attempt on your life after trying to destroy the skies. A dark look shadowed your face as a plan entered your mind.  
  
It wasn't difficult to slip something into his daily coffee. You managed to fake a normal conversation until he lost consciousness and fell into your arms. All those battles fought together with your crew provided the strength to carry him yourself. You lay him your bed in your captain's quarters.  
  
His eyes groggily opened to see you sitting on slightly splayed legs, jerking him roughly. The remnants of his first orgasm stained his shirt and you had to work your arm harder to get a second out of him. Sandalphon pushed through the lingering effects of the drug and started to struggle violently while glaring death at you through locks of his messy hair.  
  
The primal binder, a long, black cord, cut his strength down to a tiny fraction. All his struggles resulted only in a creaking bed frame and a muffled cry in pain from a stinging bottom. You had flipped him over and belted the fleshiest parts of his ass earlier when you first pulled his pants down, leaving pretty red stripes. He didn't need to be awake for it; you just wanted to see the marks, evidence that he was your bitch.  
  
He would have screamed at you but the cord was long enough to also wrap around his head, through his mouth. He bared his teeth and bit down like he could sever it.  
  
But you had been at this for longer than he realized and he tired quickly. You praised him softly, sickeningly sweetly, for being a good boy. He was so good that he didn't need to have his ass pounded with a strap to teach him some manners. The rage still blazed behind his eyes but his body began to soften, allowing you to continue to play with him all you wanted. You added more red marks in the form of handprints from slaps. You also pinched, and slapped his erection, causing him to arch in pain.  
  
When you were tired of this, you didn't trust him to behave without the cord binding him so you tossed him in a cage in the corner of the room.


	5. Lucifer 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a conclusion of chapter 3's Lucifer x Reader

Your vision brightened to a sunny day. You were standing in a green garden. Dotted on the puffy bushes were flowers. The architecture featured white columns and vaulted ceilings. A taller and more serene setting than you had ever seen in your small village life. Being there was a sigh of relief. The only negative tinge was that you would have to go home eventually.  
  
It was still sinking in when Lucifer let go of your hand, your attention snapping to him.  
  
"I'll make you some coffee," he said, walking towards one of the buildings.  
  
You followed him, wondering what coffee was and admiring the large windows on the outside of the building. You saw a cute table just inside. You were hoping he would lead you to the table, and he did. Equally cute chairs sat on either side of the table. You gladly sank into one. He smiled at you settling in easily and turned to head to the kitchen area adjacent to the table. It was then you noticed something was missing.  
  
"Wait a minute," you suddenly said, "where are your wings?"  
  
He stopped and glanced at you over his shoulder. "They're right here." They flared out, with that familiar white glow, fanning out and blocking out his face. A single feather floated to the floor. Then he folded them and they vanished so he could move around in the kitchen.  
  
You kept that relaxing feeling going by admiring the view out of the tall windows while Lucifer made the coffee. He put a steaming mug of dark water before you and sat across the table. The colour was dubious but the smell was interesting--smoky?--so you gave it a try.  
  
"Add some of these and try it again," he said, pushing two small jars towards you.  
  
The jars had sugar and cream in them. You initially put a little of each in your coffee and they blended in nicely, lightening the coffee to dark brown. It wasn't enough so you added more, giving it a more milk chocolate colour. Lucifer raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Once the sweet, bitter, and creamy was balanced to you, you took bigger sips from the mug.  
  
Lucifer fought the urge to let his head sink into his forearms. To him, you were ruining the perfectly roasted taste he preferred. Your expression hadn't been as droopy as before so that's what mattered.


	6. Aglovale, Percy Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved [Between Frost and Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045943) _so much_ that it was the push to finally write some Aglovale (and Percy). No smut in this, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader

You were standing next to your groom, giddy. The leader of Wales, Aglovale, was your husband-to-be. He was gorgeous, smart, strong, and he had smoothly seduced you with charm. While keeping an appropriate distance. It pleased your parents. Not only was your husband a good man, you would never have to worry about being poor again. That was very important.

The only cause of a heavy stone of doubt in your stomach was sitting near the front, watching with a flat smile. Others may not know it was flat but you knew Percival well enough to tell right away. He had been the centre of your world before your parents arranged this marriage. Percy, just as gorgeous as his brother and as good of a man, inspired you to follow him all over the skies. He didn't coddle you but he marched on with such confidence and care for your safety that you marched right after him. In private he was fiercely loyal and a passionate lover.

You thought Percy would fight for you. He always fought hard to protect you when travelling. But apparently with Aglovale, it was the only time Percy wouldn't. He said his brother was a good match for you and bowed out, leaving a painful hole where he used to be.

You tried to imagine how your life was going to be after today but you couldn't. Sounds faded and colours blurred but you still couldn't form any ideas. Your mindset settled into an anxious dull buzz.

"Miss? ...Miss?"

The officiant interrupted your buzz. You glanced at him, then your gaze was drawn to your groom. He softened his somber expression with a smile. Not quite gentle, but the knowing gaze you'd give a child when they were doing you proud. It set the tone for your marriage going forward. You couldn't wait to please him and inspire him to smile like that again. No wonder Percival told you before that Aglovale was a good ruler. His presence made people want to give more of themselves than they might plan to.

You were pulled in two different directions. A bright future awaited you as Aglovale's new bride. That felt good. Until Percival left the capital and it fully sank in that you lost him.

Aglovale didn't let you wallow, even though that was tempting. He expected you to work hard like anyone else in the family. He got you a job that was mainly shuffling about paperwork and dealing with members of government. You didn't like that last bit but being Aglovale's wife must have intimidated them. They treated you with respect. You decided, why not throw yourself into your work? You busied yourself and the pain of losing Percival hovered around the edges of your new life. You avoided it, only narrowly.

To make things even better, Aglovale courted you in his free time. He didn't have a lot of it but you enjoyed the time you got with him. He commandeered your lunch breaks and time after work to show you around the castle area. He was proud of Wales and he told you all about the recent changes he made to its inner workings. You didn't understand half of what he was saying but he smiled while he was talking. He concluded by frowning resolutely and declaring there was a lot of work still to do. You nodded automatically and enthusiastically, still not understanding.

"Oh. What do we have here?" he said, turning to a balcony.

A fat robin with a red belly was flitting in a nearby tree. Aglovale went to the railing. The bird landed near. He tugged you gently closer by the hand and you crept over slowly. Not to disturb. He held his gauntlet palm up and the bird hopped in. Your mouth made an O shape, the same as your amazed eyes.

"Sometimes I feed them," he said. "They must remember me."

His smile was more youthful and more radiant. For the first time, you forgot about Percival and something else blossomed in his place. Something hopeful and surprisingly pure like a white flower bud. You watched him closely for the next few days for more of those moments, wanting more reasons to trust and fall in love with him. Maybe you would be okay without Percival.

You were getting closer and closer to Aglovale. Soon he broached the subject of having children. Continuing his family line was very important to him. He started the conversation by asking you to come sit in his lap. You had come to feel safe there, in his embrace. You sat sideways, with his arm around your lower back.

"My Wife," he purred, with that smile you were fond of.

You wanted a family with him but you were nervous to be intimate with someone who was intimidating and respected. Maybe you wouldn't measure up.

Apart from some serious nerves, you had a good time. Aglovale didn't mention it if he noticed. You got pregnant right away and he showed no surprise. In fact, he was smug and didn't hide it from anyone. He was smug almost the whole way through your pregnancy. He seemed to ride a high all through your mood swings and strange pregnant lady behaviour. No one could get to him, not even the most irritating politician. To keep that going, you hid from him that you cried like a child after Percival sent you a grand bouquet of your favourite flowers as congratulations. You felt awful because it made you wish the baby was his.


	7. Aglovale, Percy Pt 2

When it was time for the baby to come, you purposely omitted sending someone to fetch Aglovale. You still felt guilty. He appeared at your side regardless, with a hand for you to hold.

"If your grip strength is any indication of how healthy the baby is, we won't have to worry," he joked.

He stuck with you through this ordeal just as he had during conception. When told the baby was born healthy, he glowed proudly. He didn't falter when learning it was a girl.

"You did well," he praised you. "I hope you don't mind when I say I hope she takes after my mother."

"Oh, no! It's fine. That would be great." You had never met her, but based on what Percival told you and the stories you had heard, she was the gentlest, kindest woman.

He placed his hand on your shoulder. "May she take after you if not."

You smiled wearily up at him. A nurse handed you your new baby girl. You were busy inspecting her squishy little face so you didn't notice her hair colour at first. She only had wispies but they were definitely...red. Like Percival's. Aglovale asked to hold her next and you wordlessly let him take her.

You did love your baby girl. That feeling was definitely there. But you were mainly seized by shock and your thoughts were racing, trying to figure out what the consequences of this would be. You didn't notice Aglovale ask a nurse for some formula to give the girl her first meal.

You threw yourself into taking care of the baby like you had done so with your job. Your husband didn't mention her suspicious hair colour and you were afraid to bring it up yourself; would he love her less because of it? Instead, he kept pressing you about the tiny girl's name. It was obvious why right away. He really wanted to name her after his late mother. Herzeloyde. Your only gripe was that it was a mouthful so he had his way, of course. You decided to just give her the nickname, "Herza."

Percival rushed home as soon as he heard the good news, that you had birthed a healthy baby girl. He was even more anxious to get home when he heard about the girl's name. He very much agreed with his older brother. If Aglovale hadn't named his daughter after their mother, Percival would have. He wished very much to feel like he still had a connection to her.

Aglovale was busy with state business so Percival met you alone to see his new niece. Was it him, or were you hesitating to show him the new baby? He exchanged glances with you, and you seemed to realize you had to and decided to get it over with. Which was even more concerning to him. You pulled the blanket back from the top of the baby's head.

No, it couldn't be.

The baby had fine hair but it was obvious that it was _red._ Percival was simultaneously hot and cold. He didn't want to believe it but his twisting gut told him otherwise.

"Do you want to...?" you asked.

He took the baby from your arms to cradle her in his. Holding her up, closer to his face, he was enchanted. He gazed into the face of who might be his baby girl. His tiny, precious daughter. With the one love he wished he didn't have to give up. You. All the discipline he had since you become engaged to his brother crumbled in the face of this baby. His body language reflected this; he stood close, blocking the baby girl from anyone else's view. The only moment he could pretend the three of you were a family.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Aglovale had approached you both, unseen. Reluctantly, Percival stepped back in deference to signal to Aglovale could join. Aglovale smiled like normal but with an edge. There was a tension in the air but it was most heated between the two brothers. Percival faced his brother proudly but his expression was stiff like he was keeping himself from crumbling again. You felt like the outsider and took a small step back, hoping they didn't notice.

Aglovale held out his arms and Percival immediately handed the baby over.

"Isn't your daughter beautiful?" Aglovale said evenly to Percival.

Percival's lips parted in awe. "You knew?"

"Herza was born eight and half months after the wedding," said Aglovale.

Percival hesitated, letting that sink in, then nodded. "Yes, Brother."

Aglovale cradled your daughter closer, smiling softly down at her. "I told anyone who asked that we couldn't wait for the wedding day to consummate."

You took a controlled, deep breath. You couldn't imagine many people questioning a man like Aglovale but that he made up an excuse for something you did...you didn't know what to think about that. Your daughter should have been born to a union between you and Percival. Instead, you were married to his older brother and he was wonderful to you. You couldn't fault either of them but it was clear that your daughter was Percival's.

"I have duties," Aglovale announced after some silence.

Percival nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say before and he couldn't now. Aglovale handed the baby back to you. You didn't realize you felt incomplete in that short time until you were holding her again. You closed your eyes, cuddled Herza really close, and inhaled her scent. No matter what happened, you couldn't live without her.

You parted from Percival. Aglovale walked with you partway back to the nursery. You were still conflicted, like you wanted to apologize to him but should you have to? He gave you a parting kiss, which you took as a good sign. Not to mention, the butterflies fluttering whenever he showed you affection. He walked away and you stayed glued to the spot. You sighed. Who did you love more? Your husband or the father of your child?

Apart from a few people coming to ask some last questions about your previous job to tidy things, you had some peaceful time with your daughter for the next few days. Your feelings for Percival had you flying higher than usual. He was nearby and you could sort of pretend he could be a father to Herza.

You convinced yourself that he should spend time with her so you went to his rooms. You nearly dropped your baby when you saw him packing.

"Where are you going!?" you asked, not bothering to conceal your disappointment.

"I don't know why you're asking me that." He continued to pack. "I must go. I can't be near you. If anyone notices that Herza looks like me, it will look bad for my brother."

You huffed. "Why should it be about him? What about you? And Herza?!"

Percival stopped to face you with a soft, sad expression. "Her father is Aglovale. We must maintain that illusion." He resumed packing.

You took a step forward. "Did he put you up to this?"

"Yes but I agree."

You wanted to yell at him about the unfairness of him leaving and without either of them asking your opinion.

"Let me hold her," he said.

You gave her to him quickly, then hovered. Or tried not to. You were really, _really_ hoping seeing her face would trigger a change of heart. Looking at her gave him that stiff expression like at the wedding.

He looked at you. "She needs a stable life. Not being dragged around by me. You wouldn't want to take care of a baby while travelling."

He carefully passed her back. You teetered on the edge of knowing he was right. Your heart was in your stomach and the pain of separation poisoned the edges. Percival felt long gone, even though he was still within arms' length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
